


The Big Day

by Hbtrashandrants2013



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I WANTED THIS, M/M, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbtrashandrants2013/pseuds/Hbtrashandrants2013
Summary: A wedding that everyone has wanted for five years. Will happiness dissolve the nerves?





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fluff so here is fluff

My alarm on my phone wakes me up. I turn over and turn it off. The sunrise looked like a painting in a kid's book. Not real. Well. Today feels like a fairytale. I'm marrying my boyfriend. You don't know how much we've been through,hiding the relationship between us from certain family members on his side,mine seem ok with this. I get dressed into a T-shirt and jeans to go and get some food from the hotel and then I'll get dressed into my suit. As of UK tradition,I'm not allowed to see my partner until this afternoon. The Wedding.

When I go and get my breakfast I see my soon to be sister in-law and her boyfriend sitting in the corner. She was glued on how amazing it is to have pancakes as a breakfast item. Nico was laughing at this all. "Oh,Rosie,you don't ever change do you?" He noticed me. "Hey,Ian. Excited for this afternoon?" I nod and join the two of them and get some food,we are joined by Shane's friend and the girl who has known the longest,Kat. She smiles and hugs me:"Today's the day then? I'll see the secret couple, worried about no one being ok to be together,saying I do." Rosie joins in their wedding happiness,I guess it's a big deal for both the Caddicks; their family is very Catholic,worse than mine,so it is a risk to invite some members of his mom's side. But his dad and his parents and siblings are totally cool. His dad even offered to get me a beer when I told him that we were gonna get married in the November after the worse year ever:2016-17. The date. 5th November 2017. Who would think of a HiddenBlock marriage a year ago? Especially not a gay one.

I finish my food and head back up to my room,where my best man, Jeff would be waiting. Technically there are two best men,but I don't think James is really calling Olly his best man. I stop dreaming about later and notice Shane and Jon standing with glasses of what looks like wine. "Drinking already? It's 10:00am! And no vows have been said yet." Jon laughed. "Don't worry,its Ribina,Shane let me try some." I sigh. The drunk fun can start later at the reception. I see someone leave James' room and I quickly slip into mine. I hear him and Kat walking down to the reception room,both talking in what I guess is Irish. I turn around and sink into the bed. Four more hours and then you can see him Ian. Just hold on until 2pm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jeff,Jimmy and Luke arrive with the suits,I get dressed into it. A bright white shirt,a jet black blazer with a white rose,I look so formal. But my tie. Oh. That's amazing. It is black with diamanté TV show references on it. I slip on my patent leather shoes and sit down. I'm in my last hour of being Ian MacLeod. That is so, amazing but at the same time.... Sad. I love James and he does back,but how are people gonna react afterwards? What is the wedding gonna change? I don't know. I hear a knock at the door and see Kat and Lucy smiling,dressed in formal prom dresses. Both of them look so grown up in dresses. "Nerves setting in? It'll be fine." Lucy takes her hand out. I take it and we leave the room and go greet the guests.

_Flashback- January 2017_

_Friend zone. PAX South 2017. I am sitting next to the man I love, Doger is going on about some game with a let's player. Jeff gives me the thumbs up and Austin nudges Doger. "Well. Before we end this panel,Austin,and I need to let something be done." Jeff passes me the mic. James' face went pale. He's hand were shaking. I walk over to be in front of the man I wanted to marry. I pull a box out of my oneise and go down onto one knee:"James Caddick,will you marry me?" I don't get a verbal answer but I feel someone hug me. "I guess you say yes." The awwing and cheers from the other panel members and the audience._

I walk down and see his family. Strong Irish Catholics ,my new in-laws, shuffling in. I walk up the aisle and join the priest. This is when the nerves set in. I gulp and look at the guests sitting down. Nico,Lucy,Shane, Jon,Luke,Jimmy, our friends and my family. James' parents and family don't look as disgusted at the idea of there being a homosexual wedding. Except. Except for his step dad. His eyes were a blazed and I can feel them burning through me. But. Who cares? Him or my happiness. Everyone else. Blood relatives and friends like it. So be his annoyance.

I see James' dad slip out and return. I look down the aisle to see the most beautiful human being in the world. James Caddick. His bright red hair look like someone had poured glitter in it. His grey suit has a purple rose in it. He was holding back tears as his dad walked him down the aisle. I smile at him and he steps up by me. The priest starts and I feel the last 5 years pass. I am happy. He is happy. That is only what matters now. Happiness. I love James and nothing will ever change that...

_We are gathered here today to join these two men in holy matrimonially and in God's honour and by the love of Jesus Christ. If anyone has any objections,please speak now. And has no one has,Ian MacLeod, will you take James Caddick to be your lawfully wedded husband,through sickness and in health,through the good and bad and for ever more? I do. (*puts ring on James' left hand*) James Caddick, do you take Ian MacLeod to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health,through the good and the bad and for ever more? I-I do. *puts the ring on*_

I now present the newly wedded couple. You may kiss the groom.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my tumblr for context.


End file.
